Outlast
by Vlad L Andersen
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt es un orgulloso periodista independiente que se adentra a las profundidades del monte Massive al ser contactado por un programador con el fin de que la verdad salga a la luz. ¿Qué atrocidades guardara aquel hospital psiquiátrico?


Adaptacion de Outlast

Gilbert Beilschmidt es un orgulloso periodista que se adentra a las profundidades del monte Massive, Colorado al ser contactado por un programador con el fin de que la verdad salga a la luz. ¿Qué atrocidades guardara aquel hospital psiquiátrico?

* * *

_PROLOGO._

Me encontraba manejando la carretera más aburrida del mundo, dios por eso es que adoro a mi casi asombrosa Alemania. ¿Entonces porque estoy en Estados Unidos? Simple, el trabajo allí es mucho más sencillo encontrar empleo allí, además de que mi pequeño y adorado hermano menor, Ludwig Beilschmidt ya no me aguanta.

Y ahora estoy aquí, manejando hacia un tipo de lugar de locos. Le llego un correo a mi maravillosa persona acerca de algo de que la verdad debía salir a la luz o no sé qué cosas. Al principio pensaba en rechazar la invitación y mandar a la mierda al anónimo que me envió el correo, pero había algo que me llamaba demasiado la atención.

Es que una de las corporaciones más poderosas del país, Murkoff. Se encontraban involucrados en aquel correo, al parecer es un tipo de manicomio o algo similar. Si eran cierto las cosas que informaban aquel correo, el simple hecho de colgar evidencia en contra de ellos en línea o en el periódico podría llegar a darme demasiado dinero, y eso era lo que más necesitaba. Dinero para que mi pequeño hermano dejase de pensar que soy un inútil.

El portón de aquel lugar tan extraño estaba cerrado, la casilla de vigilancia estaba desolada y al parecer el exterior también estaba solo. Estacione mi automóvil, un modelo algo viejo de color rojo del año 2007. Digamos que es lo mejor que logre obtener con mis ingresos de escritor en un periódico y de una página web.

Revise mi pequeña maleta, ahí estaba guardada mi pequeña cámara con la que grabaría la supuesta evidencia acerca de lo que sea que ocurra dentro de allí.

Con seguridad cogí mi cámara y unas cuantas baterías que guardaría en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pues lo que menos quería era quedarme en la oscuridad. Y mi cámara sería la única que iluminaria mi camino pues, desde afuera no parece haber muchos signos de vida dentro del manicomio.

Salí al exterior y cerré la puerta del automóvil con brusquedad, sin siquiera dejar un seguro o algo pues, dudo que alguien llegase y se robara mi carro. Como decía anteriormente estaba desolado.

—'_'Que inconveniente, parece que tendré que regresar…''_

Murmure con una falsa desilusión al ver el portón cerrado. Pero es que la seguridad de allí era bastante mala ya que el portón estaba en terribles condiciones y había un gran agujero en un costado de este. Sin mucho esfuerzo me arrastre y pase por este, primer obstáculo pasado sin ninguna dificultad. De seguro mi ex novia me estaría golpeando con el sartén si se diese cuenta del lugar que estaba a punto de entrar.

Comenzó a caminar por el exterior buscando alguna entrada directa al hospital psiquiátrico. Pero como todo buen misterio, la puerta se encontraba cerrada. Debo decir que me resulta sorprendente el ver que había varios camiones y demás transportes del ejército. Pase saliva un poco nervioso ¿Realmente estaré haciendo bien al entrar?

Camine por los al rededores viendo una escalera, enarque una ceja algo sorprendido. Esto era realmente convincente a decir verdad. Subí por las escaleras a un improvisado tejado hecho de tablas, deslizándome con sumo cuidado para luego, entrar adentro por una ventana abierta.

La habitación estaba a oscuras por lo que tuvo que hacer provecho de mi cámara y su luz infra roja para poder ver todo con un poco de más claridad.

La habitación en si se veía descuidada, había varios muebles como escritorios y muy pocos y pequeños sillones haciendo juego como si se tratase de una sala de estar. Me acerque al escritorio el cual, tenia de alguna forma documentos que hacían referencia a los supuestos experimentos.

— _¿Así que es verdad eh? Corporación Murkoff…_-susurre ojeando los documentos, en mi opinión nada era interesante así que prefirió guardarlo simplemente en mi abrigo.

Salí de la habitación dando paso a un estrecho camino con varias puertas de madera. Algunas manijas de esas puertas se encontraban oxidada as que con mi asombrosa fuerza gire la manija de una puerta que se encontraba al lado.

Mierda

No abre.

Mire confundido la cerradura, ¡Se supone que ya están hechas casi polvo? ¿Por qué demonios no cede la puerta entonces? Negué con la cabeza y pateo la puerta con descontento.

—_Vaya mierda de lugar.-_murmure con enojo para luego girarme sobre mis talones para ver con asombro, como un hombre gigantesco salía de una habitación derribando una puerta. Cabellos platinados pero no tantos como los míos. Y ojos amatistas que hacían que me perdiera en ellos…

¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? Me escondí al instante apenas escuche como derribaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación de enfrente como si buscase algo con ansias, o más bien, a alguien. Pase saliva nervioso pues, la ropa de aquel hombre estaba llena de sangre.

— _¿Dónde se escondió? Lo he escuchado…-_gruño y volvió a entrar a una habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Realmente espero no volver a topármelo en mi vida.

Salí con algo de inseguridad de mi improvisado escondite, detrás de la mesa. Fijándome por ambos lados y caminando sin hacer mucho ruido.

Fui en una dirección derecha hasta el final del pasillo. Pues parecía que las habitaciones que lo rodeaban eran puras salas sin ninguna importancia aparente.

Llegue a la última puerta del pasillo, mi posible gran salvación a algún lugar que si sea emocionante espero. Gire la manija y… ¡Sorpresa! Estaba cerrada, simplemente perfecto. Gruñí frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo y alzando ligeramente la cabeza, golpeándome con algo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y mire hacia arriba, ¡Un conducto de ventilación! Sonreí por mi gran y propio hallazgo y me subí a unas cajas para finalmente, trepar y lograr entrar al conducto. Para mi suerte era bastante amplio y cómodo para mi asombrosa persona. Y además el clima era bastante fresco. Ksesese~

Espera, eso del final del conducto es un… ¿Es un cuerpo? Mein gott, es un cadáver de una persona. Estaba…estaba mutilado yo…Gott, ¿Por qué demonios vine aquí?

Iba tan distraído que no me fije que había un hueco por donde iba avanzando y me caí duro y directo al suelo. ¡Joder, que dolor!

Hice una mueca de dolor mientras me levantaba y sacudía un poco mis pantalones, asegurándome de que las baterías de la cámara estuviesen ilesas. Camine hacia una puerta la cual tenía un epígrafe que decía ''Biblioteca'' Perfecto.

Gire la manija y… ¡Madre de west! H-hay alguien colgado. Yo...maldición, debajo del está lleno de cadáveres y estaba totalmente oscuro. Active la visión infra roja y empecé a caminar entre todos los cadáveres y cuerpos. Asegurándome de grabar todo porque dios, ahora mismo me voy, lo juro.

Camine con dificultad y tropezando varias ocasiones. Hasta llegar a un pasillo lleno de libros y…otro colgado, pero…pero…estaba vivo.

_—Tu…Escapa, tienes que huir, lárgate antes de que llegue el._

_— ¿Qué llegue quién? M-Maldición hombre… ¿Qué demonios…?_

_—Shhh…ya es demasiado tarde para mí, solo…escapa, desactiva el control de seguridad y huye. Antes de que él se dé cuenta de que estas aquí._

No deje que terminara, Salí corriendo de la habitación por otra puerta que supuse, sería la que estaba al lado de la que entre. Suspire jadeando, ¿Eso realmente estaba pasando? ¿Qué pasaría si yo terminara igual, o peor? Tengo que huir. No me importa no haber durado ni siquiera una hora, esto…esto es terrible, y es suficiente como para demandar esa empresa y subir los videos con evidencia…

el camino estaba bloqueado por varias mesas y libros, por lo que me deslice lentamente entre ellos.

O al menos eso hice hasta que sintiese como era jalado por alguien claramente más fuerte que yo y fuese suspendido al aire.

—'_'Cabronazo… ¿Creíste que saldrías de esta tan fácil? ''–_Era…era ese tipo gigantón de ojos amatistas. Estaba cubierto de sangre y su rostro en si tenía demasiadas cicatrices.

Solo sentí el ruido de algo quebrarse y mi cuerpo ser arrojado con violencia hacia el primer piso.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi preciosa cámara estaba tirada a un lado de mí. Había…había un hombre al lado mío. Vestía ropa negra y al parecer era algo viejo, pero a la vez me transmitía familiaridad…era, realmente raro. Parecía un sacerdote o cura.

—'_'Oh hijo mío, aun no puedes irte…aun te queda mucho que mirar.''-_Fue lo único que escuche hasta que sentí como volvía a perder la conciencia. Y que el sacerdote cerrara mis parpados. 

* * *

Para quienes ya hayan visto un gameplay o hayan jugado Outlast sabran bien de que trata xD  
Es una adaptación, asi que le cambiare solo unas cuentas cosas. Casi nada.

El padre Martin en el juego, en este fanfic se podría decir que es Federico II  
Y Chris Walker aquí sera Ivan, solo que aquí no esta gordo, ni deforme (?)


End file.
